Solo quiero que sean amigos
by LaBandida
Summary: Atsushi quiere que las dos personas que más le gustan en el mundo se lleven bien. ¿Como lo hara? ¿Con quién se aliará para hacer a esos dos discutir menos y platicar más? ¿Sera que los otros dos se llevan tan mal?


**INTRODUCCIÓN eWe**

El club para salvar la tierra estaba en silencio absoluto, las vacaciones habían comenzado, no obstante el silencio no se debía a la falta de alumnos en la preparatoria BINAN sino a que gracias a ser "los príncipes herederos del trono del amor" se habían cargado una, varias o todas las materias y les tocaba estudiar para los exámenes de reposición. A excepción de Io que solo estaba ahí de asesor, también acompañaban como asesores los miembros del consejo estudiantil que una parte de culpa tenían en los casos de En, Atsushi y Ryuu, en cambio en Yumoto sabían que él había reprobado solito sin ayuda de nadie.

Yumoto masticaba los lápices bastante aburrido, ese ejercicio que intentaba resolver ya llevaba 20 minutos de espera. Abrumado se removía en su silla, miraba a todos para después suspirar. De vez en vez recargaba la cabeza sobre su mejilla. ¡Que aburrido era estudiar! Los miembros del Consejo estudiantil lo miraban, sería un milagro si lograban que obtuviera un 60 en todos los exámenes.

-¿Ya terminaste el ejercicio, Yumoto?— Akoya preguntó presionando, había apostado su orgullo a Ibushi y a Kinshiro que lograría un milagro en el chiquillo hiperactivo.

-Ya casi— Respondió Yumoto hastiado, sus cachetes se inflaron para después suspirar sobre el libro de texto. —¡Tengo hambre!-

-No comerás si no terminas— Los otros chicos miraron a Akoya. Solo alguien como él tendría el valor de negarle alimento al pequeño y lindo Yumoto. Los chicos contuvieron sus instintos maternales y prosiguieron con el estudio. Yumoto casi logra una rebelión, casi.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil miraba algo celoso lo bien que discutían Atsushi e Ibushi inglés. Que mala suerte tuvo que tener para que el el sorteo le tocara asesorar a En. No era un secreto para nadie en la sala que el presidente del consejo estudiantil tenía cierta repulsión hacia En, pese a que el malentendido del curry se había acabado aún seguía intolerante ante el castaño. Si el castaño preguntaba algo automáticamente el albino le respondía con cierto incordio, incluso lo hacía como ironía haciendo ver ante todos a En como un idiota incapaz de entender ni un poco de historia.

-Ne.. Kaichou.. ¿En qué año se firmó la paz de Westfalia?-

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que la paz no se firma? En los conflictos bélicos se firman, armisticios, a veces ceses al fuego y tratados de paz, "documentos" grábatelo bien-

-Disculpa me refería a los tratados de Osnabrück y Münster-

-1648-

Kinshiro fruncía el ceño. En sí que le parecía realmente y Atsushi le miraban compadeciendo al pobre En. Ibushi susurró algo al oído de Atsushi que apenas este pudo escuchar, respondiendo a la acción de Ibushi, Atsushi asintió con la cabeza. —Kaichou, será mejor que yo tutele a Yufuin-kun, ¿Qué le parece si usted ayuda a At-chan con Química?-

¿At-chan? Kinshiro frunció el ceño. Ellos también se conocían de niños pero siempre se habían tratado de kun. ¿Desde cuando estaban tan familiarizados? Ellos se conocían gracias él. Kinshiro estaba furioso, pero diplomático como solía serlo solo fingió serenidad. —Me parece que ese no es un asunto que te incumba. Yufuin-kun ¿Deseas que Arima-kun te tutele?-

En tragó saliva nervioso, podía sentir la mala vibra de Kinshiro detrás suyo, suspiró tranquilo. —Contigo estoy bien— Todo el club le miró dudoso, pero cobardes como ellos eran decidieron simplemente darle la bendición a En y dejarlo a su suerte.

-Ya lo has escuchado vicepresidente, sigue apoyando a "At-chan" que nosotros dos estamos bien-

-Woo, creo que el pre...— La cabeza de Yumoto dio contra el cuaderno y Akoya fingió inocencia de ser quien lo azotó. todos lo miraban feo, pero una diva asertiva y con sexto sentido como él era previno la desgracia. "El presidente está celoso" había tratado de gritar Yumoto. —¿Por qué me has empujado?—Preguntó sobándose la cara.

-Callate y toma un dulce—Yumoto no dijo más y se dispuso a comer.

Antojados por el olor sutil a moras los estómagos hambrientos de los presentes comenzaron a amenizar el silencio. —Será mejor que nos demos un descanso y vayamos por algo de comer— Sugirió Atsushi y no tuvo que decir más, los chicos incluidos dos del consejo estudiantil salieron corriendo.

En esa habitación solo quedaron dos. Una mano blanca y pálida detuvo la fuga de En. En se resignó, no comería comida, pero quizás podía hallar algo mejor que hacer. —Yo también quiero comer-

-Tu no iras debes terminar de estudiar, ni creas que quiero soportarte más tiempo-

En se volteó y sujetó el mentón de Kinshiro. —¿A qué le tiene miedo presidente?— más invasivo aún se acercó a aquel blanco cuello y lo olfateo asegurándose de que el otro sintiera su presencia —No sé porque su olor siempre me ha parecido tan fresco-

-suéltame—Kinshiro lo dijo bajito, tanto que lejos de una orden parecía una súplica, mantenía la cara enojada pero sus mejillas estaba demasiado rojas.

En lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y se clavó en ese cuello, tuvo tentación de morder y no lo hizo, pero si beso. Despacio hizo de su beso otra forma de dar caricias. Las piernas de Kinshiro se volvieron gelatina, no era la primera vez que era asaltado de tan rapaz forma por "ese sujeto molesto", sin embargo cada vez que sucedían esos asaltos se ponía más y más blando, más dispuesto, con menos resistencia, incluso más ansioso.

-¿Quieres que te bese?—Pregunto En al oído de Kinshiro.

-¿Por qué querría que alguien como tú me besara?-

En se separó si había algo que lo pusiera ligeramente molesto era el rechazo que el Presidente del Consejo estudiantil le daba. Dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Una vez que En se le perdió en la distancia Kinshiro azotó los puños contra la pared. estaba furioso, no supo si era porque lo dejaron así sin más en medio de un calentón o tal vez era por la persona que le procuraba esos calentones.

-¡Diablos!—Kinshiro se sentó sobre la mesa aún podía sentir el calor que esa boca le dejó en el cuello. Kinshiro suspiró. Estaba seguro que tenía sentimientos hacia los hombres pero una cosa era sentir cosas tiernas por Atsushi y otra muy diferente era ese sentimiento voraz que la cercanía de En le dejaba, eso lo hacía sentir extraño, tan extraño que sentía que su ropa estorbaba, tan extraño que su piel quería más de esas caricias.

…

En la cafetería los chicos engullian ansiosos los alimentos. Incluso Ibushi y Akoya que estaban tan poco acostumbrados a tan vulgar menú lo disfrutaron. Por otro lado En comía despacio, Atsushi lo miraba preocupado. Otra vez seguramente había peleado con Kinshiro, eso explicaba por qué el albino no había bajado a comer con ellos.

Atsushi terminó la comida y cuando Ibushi también terminó la suya, con una mirada le indicó hablarán en el pasillo. Cuando ambos estuvieron en el pasillo Atsushi lo tomó de un brazo y se encerró con él en un salón cercano, mientras más privacidad mejor.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí preguntó el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil?— Esperando algo más.

-Quiero proponerte algo-

Ibushi arqueó una ceja y se acercó coqueto. —¿Cómo qué?-

-Digamos que es algo como un favor—Atsushi no encontraba las palabras exactas para explicar lo que quería.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?—Ibushi se mordió los labios, hace mucho que no tenía una aventura y la idea de pervertir un chico tan lindo como Atsushi no le sentaba mal.

-Kin-chan, En-chan, ellos, siempre pelean-

Ibushi suspiró resignado, pero que pedazo de percebe podía ser como para pensar que ese chico de lentes pudiese tener ojos para alguien más que el albino y el castaño.—¿Que con ellos?-

-Hagamos que se lleven bien. No me gusta verlos pelear. "Yo solo quiero que sean amigos"-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Tu sabes como es el presidente, es bastante especial, él si piensa algo lo sostiene-

-Podemos hacer que se junten un poco, que se conozcan. ¡Por favor Ib-chan! ¡Eres al único que puedo confiarle una misión así!—El ojiazul tomó las manos de ojiverde suplicando.

Los ojos azules más que convencerlo de ayudarle en esa faena imposible le hicieron latir el corazón a prisa. —Buububu, bueno, yo te ayudare—Ibushi volteó el rostro, Atsushi siempre le cayó bastante bien pero nunca pensó que pudiese ser así de adorable. Ibushi soltó aquellas manos temblando. —¿Por dónde empezamos?—Preguntó.

-¡Vamos a las aguas termales! Bien lo ha dicho Yumoto estar desnudos y junto a tus amigos es el primer paso para la cercanía-

Ibushi asintió con la cabeza, para tragar saliva justo después de que Atsushi abandonara el salón. Usar desnudos y cercanía en una misma frase debería ser considerado como una insinuación. Ibushi suspiró debía quitarse esa ideas raras, el peliazul solo miraba a dos personas, En y kinshiro, no había espacio para nadie más.

Salió del salón caminando detrás del peliazul. ¿Nadie más? Ibushi sonrió. Ya se disculparia con el presi algún día por lo que haría. Atsushi era fruta fresca y a Ibushi no le sonaba nada mal beber ese jugo, tal vez después de sus intentos por acercar a los otros, él y Atsushi terminarían muy, muy, pero muy cerca.


End file.
